Make It Right
by Marked-TIVA
Summary: "You really like her don't you?" "Yeah, I really do." - what I wish would happen afterwards. Slight Bade, Jori friendship, over all Bori, just a small oneshot wish


"So, why'd you do it?" Beck questioned quite calmly, a hint of a smirk plastered on his face. When the curtains pulled back and revealed Tori, and Jade came to sit next to him, he was, to say the least, impress. However, no matter how impressed he was, he knew Jade, and unless she randomly decided Tori's not a snot like she's declared so many times before, something happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The goth replied non-chalantly, ignoring her ex's penetrating gaze. She picked at her nails for a bit, trying to take of the _horrendous _shade of pink nail polish they had dared to make her wear for the stupid performance. Beck sighed, not in annoyance, but at her denial.

"We both know Tori's not exactly your favorite person, I should know better than anybody else, so Jade...why'd you do it?"

"The outfit was itchy. How did they expect me to sing with the awesome voice I have if I'm wearing that stupid Lady Gaga gone wild outfit?" Jade's stubbornness was as powerful as ever.

"Jade..." Beck trailed off in an expecting tone. Jade knew that tone, that was the "you're going to tell me this because I know you're not being honest with me tone" well this time she wasn't going to tell him. This time she was going to stand her-

"I heard..I saw you and Tori's conversation." Jade confessed, in a somewhat weak tone. "If Vega could do something that weird for me, then, I guess I thought I could maybe do something..along the lines of friendship." It wouldn't be Jade without her adding an eye roll in the end now would it?

"Wait..what do you mean you saw it?" Beck asked in a incredulous tone.

"I mean I saw it, as in I sat down and watched you two?" At Beck's shell-shocked expression she dramatically exhaled before explaining. "Cat left her video chat on and Vega didn't exactly close her laptop." This time Beck nodded in understanding. There was a pregnant pause, but Jade decided she wanted to be the one to break the silence. No need to give her some stupid excuses. "You...really wanted that kiss didn't you? You didn't even have me on your mind at all, did you?" Beck ran his hand through his gorgeous locks with an expression of guilt across his face.

"No, I can't say that I did. Jade, look, I'll always love you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you but...I don't love you in that kind of way anymore. When we're together all we do is hurt each other. People say opposites attract but in our case they couldn't be more wrong." Jade graced him with a tiny smile before he continued his little speech. "We had our time and it was great, I got to know Jade West, the real Jade West. I got to know her story, the opportunity to build a small future with her but I'm not her soul mate, at least I'm not anymore."

"You always did know how to make things all sappy." Jade sighed, feigning annoyance. "But, it was one of the things that I love about you." Jade took a few steps closer to Beck's person. "Something that any girl would love about you." Beck gave her his boyish smile, one filled with amazement and thanks before he pulled her into a tight embrace. One that Jade didn't hesitate to return.

"So, you really like her don't you?" She whispered into his neck.

"Yeah, I really do."

"We're really over aren't we?"

"I suppose we are."

"Jade thank you so much for-...Am I..interrupting something?" Tori cursed mentally when she couldn't completely hide the hurt tone in her voice. But she was proud of herself, imagine what would have happened i she had let Beck kiss her..no matter how much she wanted it. She did basically say they could never happen so was this really a shock? Jade pulled back from the hug to face Tori.

"No, actually you couldn't have come at a more perfect time." She walked over to Tori with sure steps before swiftly gathering her hand in hers. Then she promptly dragged her over to Beck. Giving Tori a little push in the right direction she glared at Beck.

"You break her heart I break your face." If Tori's eyes were wide before, her eyebrows practically reached her hairline. Her Jaw dropped at Beck's next move.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He replied with a grin before taking her hand and kissing it.

"What's going on?" Tori exclaimed in the utmost Tori fashion, her other hand flailing about and the shifting stares between Beck and Jade.

"I'm giving you permission to date," Tori was stuttering objections but Jade stopped her with the raise of her hand. "What else are friends for?" With that and a wink, Jade left the two little love birds alone.

"What just happened?" Tori looked to Beck for guidance but left the pressure of lips upon her own instead. It took about a millisecond for her to return it, but when she did, she could've sworn someone just lit her body on fire. Beck's hand tangled in her hair while his lips whispered promises with hers, and with each stroke the promises grew more sacred...and a little bit dirtier. Tori grabbed onto Beck like her life depended on it, and when they broke apart for air she didn't let go.

"What just happened is...we're a couple now, Jade just became your friend and I? I am the luckiest guy in the world." Tori's gaze held nothing but adoration for the Aladdin look alike. She jumped to give him a hug and wrapped her legs around his waist like she has done so many times before, but this time...

"You are so going to explain everything to me when we're finished." Beck elevated an eyebrow at the peculiar statement.

"Finished? Finished with wha-" Tori's lips cut him short and Beck's hand gripped her thighs to keep her there.

That morning Tori made headlines alright. But it was for something a little bit more inappropriate than the clothes she had worn before.

* * *

**Alright. May I say that Dan's trolling capabilites has grown exponentially ? Who saw it coming the first time but was heart broken the second? Ugh, my poor Bori heart :( Anyway I hope all Bade, Jori, and Bori fans alike enjoyed this. Jade's not a jerk...all the time. She's actually pretty damn cool, I just..dislike Bade a lil bit. But i loved the tori goes platinum episode. It was very funny and hilarious. Alright my fans for my Bori fandom. Few of you may notice I deleted Vanish. That** **story was going no where. I apologize to those who enjoyed it. Also FA and SL fans looks for an update this week. Have a nice day/night**

**-Marked-Tiva  
**


End file.
